


The First Time Emily Says I Love You

by RuffNTumble



Series: Paily Collection [9]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, no beta we die like men, paily, paily anchors, sexy timez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffNTumble/pseuds/RuffNTumble
Summary: The first thing Paige notices when she opens her eyes is that she isn't alone in her bed.The other thing she notices is something is tickling her nose. She blinks, and is surprised to discover its hair. Dark black hair, attached to a head resting on the pillow next to her further attached to a tan neck and shoulders and...
Relationships: Emily Fields/Paige McCullers
Series: Paily Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The First Time Emily Says I Love You

The first thing Paige notices when she opens her eyes is that she isn't alone in her bed.  
The other thing she notices is something is tickling her nose. She blinks, and is surprised to discover its hair. Dark black hair, attached to a head resting on the pillow next to her further attached to a tan neck and shoulders and...

Her grin widens further as she realizes sleeping soundly next to her, perfectly naked, is Emily.

She props herself up on her elbow and gazes down at her sleeping girlfriend, her heart melting at the sight. Emily looks so peaceful, and it makes Paige happy that she’s the cause of it, or at least a good part of it.

Last night had been… amazing, to say the least. Their first time was all she could have asked for and more- sweet, tender, romantic, if a bit awkward (mostly due to her own inexperience and Emily’s own limited experience) and so intimate. Emily had been incredibly patient with her, and Paige had drawn out the more possessive and dominant side of her girlfriend- if the marks she has on her neck, back and thighs were any indication.

She scoots a little closer and kisses Emily’s shoulder softly, brushing aside her hair to kiss her neck.

“Mmmm…” Emily moans, her back arching as she stretches; the curve of her body melding into Paige’s. “G’morning…”

“Morning,” Paige says softly, leaning over and kissing Emily’s cheek. “Sleep okay?”

“Mmhm.” Emily yawns and rolls over, gazing up at Paige with a mix of sleepy and desire in her eyes. “Last night was great.”

“You think so?” Paige asks, looking down in embarrassment.

“Hey, what did I say about looking away?” Emily teases, reaching up and cupping Paige’s cheek to bring her down for a kiss.

Paige moans, every nerve ending in her body switching on when Emily gently pushes her thigh between hers. She breaks away the kiss to shudder, dropping her forehead against Emily’s shoulder. “Fuck, Em…”

Emily chuckles, “Easy there tiger. As much,” she punctuates her next few words with a kiss each time, “as I would like to stay here all morning, we promised Spencer we’d come over to help.”

Paige groans, “Do we have to?”

Emily nods, “Yes. If I’m not there, Spencer is liable to rip off Hanna’s head and give Aria hell, while trying not to punch her mother. So…”

“Okay, okay. But promise me later?” Paige asks; her tone hopeful.

Emily groans, her head falling back against the pillows in mock despair, “Good lord, I’ve created a monster!”

Paige growls playfully and nips Emily’s neck, earning a moan in response, “can you blame me?”

Emily opens one eye and regards Paige, raising her eyebrow, “Do you seriously want me to answer that? Because if we hadn’t already promised Spencer we’d help with the yard sale, you’d be on your back screaming my name right about now.”

Paige is about to suggest they do just that when Emily picks up her stuffed panda and bops her in the head with it. “Don’t even think about it.”

At that exact moment Emily’s phone starts ringing, and both of them groan. Time to get up.  
\---  
Paige collapses onto Emily’s bed, throwing her arm over her eyes. “I think if I see another romance novel cover I might puke. Who on earth reads those things?”

Emily laughs and settles down on the bed next to her girlfriend, “Apparently the woman who bought all four boxes you went through.”

Paige looks over at Emily settled against the headboard and then rolls over, sitting up. “Are you glad Spencer didn’t combust?”

Emily nods a tired contentment in her eyes. “Yeah. And I think the drama club got enough money to pay for the set, so she’s probably off celebrating with Toby somewhere.”

“Celebrating?” Paige teases, “is that what you guys are calling her sleeping with Toby?”

“Paige!” Emily laughs, though she doesn’t deny the implications. “Be nice!”

Paige grins, leaning over and kissing Emily softly. “So uh, should we do the same?” She runs her finger over the collar of Emily’s tank top, her smile widening at the intake of breath Emily takes.

Emily kisses Paige back, biting down lightly on Paige’s bottom lip. She grabs onto Paige’s shirt and pulls it over her head, breaking the kiss for a moment as she tosses it aside, and then going back for another kiss.

Paige’s hands fumble with Emily’s belt before successfully undoing it and pulling it free, undoing her fly and hooking her fingers into Emily’s jeans to scoot them down her hips.

They undress each other, doing their best to keep the kisses going until they’re both naked.

Emily settles down on top of Paige, pulling away to look down at her girlfriend. Before she can stop herself, the words come out. “I love you.”

Paige’s eyes widen, and Emily’s heart lurches to a halt. Oh, shit. Did she just…? She blushes and then stammers, “I-I-I mean—“

“I love you too,” Paige says so softly that Emily isn’t sure she hears it at first. “I’ve loved you for so long,” she whispers, her hand cupping Emily’s cheek and tears in her eyes. “I just… never thought I’d ever hear you say it.”

Emily grins, relieved, and kisses Paige again. “I’ll never leave your side,” she murmurs, echoing Paige’s words from only a few months ago.

A moment or two passes between them, and then they both laugh, kissing sweetly and nuzzling each other’s cheeks.

Emily kisses Paige’s neck, one of her hands molding over her girlfriend’s hip and the other hand stroking the soft skin of her belly. “I like being with you like this… and it’s all mine, isn’t it?”

Paige nods, her hips rising slightly when Emily’s fingers brush between her thighs. “Oh, Em…”

Emily grins into Paige’s neck, as her fingers tease. “are you wet for me baby?”

Paige nods, and without another word, Emily pushes into her, her fingers curling upwards to stroke the rough spot inside her girlfriend. Paige’s hips buck and she buries her face into Emily’s neck, panting.

Emily moves her hand slowly at first, her body molding against Paige’s as she makes love to her. Paige gasps and babbles incoherently, her girlfriend’s named murmured in broken sighs and moans.

Emily picks up the pace, lowering her lips to Paige’s chest and wrapping them around a stiff nipple, laving her tongue over the firm peak.

Paige stiffens against her, gasping and shuddering through her orgasm, and Emily keeps her hand moving throughout, reveling in the sight before her and knowing she’s the only one who will get to see this side of Paige.

Paige’s eyes open, and she grins. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Emily removes her hand and kisses Paige again. “I love you.”

Paige blushes, “I love you too.”


End file.
